Testing often consumes a considerable amount of time when developing software. Typically, a programming background is required to create automated tests for software applications, application programming interfaces, software development kits, web services and websites. Most test applications require users to learn a specific language to write tests. In addition, when a new instance (build, version, etc.) of a product is developed, new or modified tests may be required to ensure that the new instance of the product performs correctly.